Monofate
by Dagsam
Summary: Just another continuation of the Stars series... Or is it? Usagi and Seiya hook up as told by Sammie-chan!
1. Monofate: Chapter 1: A Glimmer of Hope

Monofate  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Finding a Glimmer of Hope.  
  
Somewhere in another galaxy, is a planet that was destructed by the evil that is no more, Galaxia. The once breathing, almost tropical planet now looks dead and lifeless. Ruins of what used to be a palace lay on a marbled floor. Bits and pieces of gold cylinders that used to support the entrance of the palace are seemingly suspended in the musty air. Beautiful flowers and tropical plants that used to flourish are all mostly withered away. Despite the sadness of the ruins and the countless amounts of lives that were lost, the planet somehow managed to keep its beautiful lilac scent. Three glittering stars seem to appear in the midnight sky. A blue light engulfs the three stars and comes shooting down, carrying the three figures that appeared and the figure of their Princess, Princess Kakyu. The Sailor Star `s boots click as their feet touch the marbled floor. They await their Princess` s arrival shortly behind them with the ruins of the palace entrance surrounding them. Sailor Star Maker holds out her hand as the red headed princess comes floating down in the ray of light. The Princess accepts her loyal senshi` s offer and takes her hand, resting another hand on Sailor Star Maker`s shoulder. She gently drops onto the marbled floor where her loyal senshi-mo are waiting. The light shoots back through the night sky sparkling as it disappears, leaving the starry night for the gazing.  
  
  
  
Sailor Star Maker holds out her arm and Princess Kakyu again, accepts her offer. "We`re finally home." says Sailor Star Maker as Princess Kakyu links her arm with hers and they descend together down the small flight of gold stairs leading to the marbled floor to greet the other two senshi. The Princess` s eyes begin to swell up with tears as she recalls the painful memory of her planet` s destruction and the death of her prince.  
  
"The place seems dead as though it were forgotten and neglected. as though it no longer has its own place in time, leaving it without life or a name!"she cried.  
  
The Princess felt like she just wanted to fall on her knees and begin to weep. But she tried her best to hold everything in because she knew it would hurt her senshi-mo to see her in pain. Sailor Star Healer steps forward and holds the Princess in attempts to comfort her and wipes the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Everything will turn out all right. I promise." ,said Sailor Star Healer in attempts to uplift the mood a little. " The planet will be born again and life will begin again."  
  
Sailor Star Healer lets go of the princess and backs away in tears. "It is almost like beginning with nothing."said the princess.  
  
Sailor Star Maker looked over to the other senshi standing next to her who stood in tears also.  
  
"Where do we begin?" asked Sailor Star Healer as another tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
The princess glanced past Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer, "Fighter." she whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two senshi-mo that stood in tears in front of the princess separate to reveal Sailor Star Fighter standing just a few feet behind them. Sailor Star Fighter stood there with an almost expressionless look on her face, staring at her reflection in the marbled floor with the stars glittering in the night sky, and being so quiet that she couldn `t even hear herself breathe. "Fighter?" questioned Princess Kakyu out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Star Fighter looked up. "Maybe we should take you to see what is left of your chambers, Princess. Then, separate and go see what is left remaining of the palace before we make any further plans." ,Sailor Star Fighter did not want her princess to worry over her because she already had too much to handle as is.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Star Healer looked up with a small look of determination on her face, "I will stay near the princess to protect her. You never know, a new enemy could be well on its way."  
  
Sailor Star Maker decides to join in, "And I will check the north and west wings since they are the smaller of the three wings of the palace, if Fighter will take the East wing since it is the biggest of the three."  
  
  
  
  
  
The East wing has always been Sailor Star Fighter` s favorite part of the palace because it had a fountain in the center where she would go to think and be alone, before Galaxia`s ambush that is. Sailor Star Fighter wondered if the fountain was left standing.  
  
"I agree." replied Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
"All right, then. If everybody agrees, we shall do so."replied the princess.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter turned away from the group and a tear streamed down her cheek. The heels of her boots clicked and echoed through the empty spaces ahead as she walked. She headed towards the east wing, sadly and slowly. Sailor Star Healer lead the princess down the long corridor leading to what remains of her chambers and, Sailor Star Maker headed towards the north wing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meantime, on Earth, at the arcade.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Minako! How could you be so insensitive saying something like that!?" ,shouted Rei..  
  
"Well, it is true. If he, she, I mean Yaten, err. I mean Healer.whatever, did stay, I would have been an idol by now!"  
  
"Yeah, famous for what? Getting Usagi to do some of her crappy flash photography making it look like you are being embraced by Yaten-kun!?" ,joked Makato, making kissing noises to follow the comment.  
  
"You guys are so mean, they did leave just a few days ago. " ,stated Ami and Mamoru with a look of confusion on their faces.  
  
"Minako, you shouldn't be so selfish and save some room for me."butted in Rei all googly-eyed with visions of singing on stage in front of thousands of loyal fans.  
  
"Stop daydreaming!" ,snapped Minako.  
  
"Now you both are being a tad insensitive." ,stated Makato.  
  
Minako really does miss them, it is just that she sometimes uses her strange behavior to cover what she really feels.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys." ,said Rei, pointing a finger at a dazed Usagi at the end of the table.  
  
Makato scoots out of the booth and walks over to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"questions Makato as she leans over to talk to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi sighs heavily and continues to stare at her reflection on the surface of her drink as though she was expecting her reflection to talk to her.  
  
Makato tries again, "Usagi-chan, what`s wrong?". A tear rolls down Usagi`s face and onto the table top. Everyone huddles around her.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"questions Rei.  
  
Usagi looks up at them, surprised to see everyone crowded around her. Mamoru walks up to Usagi. Mamoru scoots closer to Usagi and puts a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Usako, why are you crying? Everyone is back together again."  
  
"N-Nothing is wrong." interrupted Usagi.  
  
"Are you getting sick?"asked Ami and Minako.  
  
Usagi thought for a long moment and stood up from her seat. Everyone jumped back when she did so.  
  
"Perhaps I am."she replied.  
  
"Usako?"questioned Mamoru who was halted when Makato held him back.  
  
"She probably just needs some rest."Makato said to the concerned Mamoru.  
  
They all know that Usagi isn`t sick, but they do know that she is depressed. They believe that it will pass with time because it may have to do with her missing the Starlights.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I will go home and get some sleep."Usagi said, not wanting to tell them anything about how she felt, especially Mamoru. "Tomorrow is Sunday so I think I will sleep the day away." Usagi gathered her things.  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru asked again waiting for a reply, a smile, anything would do.  
  
Usagi turned at the door giving a weak smile, "I just need some rest, that is all. Don`t worry, I will be all right.", Usagi replied.  
  
Mamoru stared in confusion as he watched his destined bride walk out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, hi sweetie! You` re home! Would you like some sweets?" shouted Mrs.Tsukino from the kitchen, more cheery than ever.  
  
"Here, fresh from the oven!",she said as she handed a cookie to Usagi.  
  
"No thanks Mommy. I`m not hungry right now.", replied Usagi, handing the cookie back to her mother.  
  
"Not hungry? Are you all right? Are you feeling well?".  
  
"Don`t worry mommy. I am just tired. I`m going to bed now."  
  
"TIRED? At this time of day? It is only five thirty!"  
  
"Well, a lot did happen in the past few days."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Mamoru and the others and I went to see off Yaten,Taiki, and Seiya."  
  
"Where did they go off to? Seiya. he was nice, coming over here to visit you and bringing his friends along to keep you company on Sundays. It sure was nice having some laughter around this house for a while. It just seems a little more quiet now that he is gone."said Usagi` s mother, not remembering having Chibi Chibi or Chibi-Usa around.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, something tells me that its going to be like that for a long time now. A very long time.", replied Usagi as she turned around to walk upstairs.  
  
"But. where did they go?" asked Usagi`s mother one last time.  
  
"Umm, far away."  
  
Her earth mother noticed how depressed she actually was, "Overseas?"  
  
"Yes, to.America." replied Usagi.  
  
"Well, that shouldn`t be too bad. I mean, when Mamoru left for college in America, he wrote you. And now he is back to visit. Right?".  
  
"mm, right." Usagi nodded.  
  
Mrs.Tsukino tried one last time to cheer her daughter up. "Then they will write you soon! Cheer up! And if they are anything like Mamoru, they won't be able to stand being so far away from Japan for too long! They are bound to come back after so long!"  
  
"Alright, goodnight mommy." Usagi replied, not even looking up from her feet to show her face to her mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
She then continued up the stairs. Luna was sitting on the stairs listening to the whole thing and noticed several tears roll down Usagi`s face as she slowly walked toward her room.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cheer-up Usagi." her earth mother whispered from underneath her breath with a concerned look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi set her books down, pulled a pair of blue, flannel pajamas with yellow stars on them from her dresser, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi looked over to the door, which she left partially open, to see a familiar, black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead sitting on her haunches with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Luna."  
  
"Usagi, what` s wrong?"  
  
"I am just a little unsure about some emotions I am having right now, I am fine." she replied, trying to cover everything up with a smile.  
  
Luna sat there with a worried face for a moment, before getting up to give Usagi her privacy. "Usagi-chan. I want you to know that if you ever have anything you need to get off your chest or. if you just want to talk, do not hesitate to come to me." Usagi nodded and the cat left.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later, Usagi returned to her room. Clean, refreshed, vanilla scented, and with her hair partially dry hanging slightly below her knees stringy and wet at the ends. She walked over to her dresser mirror and picked up her wide-toothed comb.  
  
Luna walked in and hopped onto her bed, and sat on her haunches staring at Usagi with a look of concern on her face. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi ignored her and began combing her long hair.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Usagi looked up from the ground and turned to face Luna.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you before?"  
  
"Yes, I remember, Luna."  
  
"I`m here.is there something bothering you?" Luna was sure that there was something wrong and determined to make her spill her emotions and tell her everything about it.  
  
"There really isn't much to talk about.", said Usagi as she continued to comb her hair.  
  
Luna looked up at her, "Then it shouldn't take very long for you to tell me."  
  
Usagi smiled and looked at her moon guardian in the form of a tiny cat. "I'm just fine."  
  
"Then why do you look so upset."  
  
"I'm just tired I guess. The final battle with Galaxia has me beat, that`s all."  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna looked skeptical, she knew that Usagi would not be crying a moment ago if she were just tired. Something just had to be bothering her, and it wasn't sleepiness. Luna decided to give her some room, she would get to the bottom of this later. Usagi turned around and put some leave in conditioner in her hair (from an economy size bottle of course ^-^), and continued to comb through it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna woke up, not even noticing that she had gone to sleep and saw Usagi braiding two low pigtails in her hair. She looked at the alarm clock and noticed that her nap only lasted about twenty-five minutes. Luna looked back at Usagi. She continued to be staring off into space.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi snapped out of it and put a small band around the end of her left pigtail, which she had just finished off. She wiped a tear, which was about to slip from her eye, and turned around. "Luna, I`m sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? You didn't wake me up at all! One thing, because you are being too silent that it is scary, and another thing being that you are not in bed to accidentally kick me awake." Luna replied sarcastically, hoping for a smile from her.  
  
Usagi looked dazed. "Oh, right."  
  
She walked over to the edge of the bed and pulled back the covers. Luna moved away from the foot of the bed remembering the other night when Usagi kicked her off the edge in her sleep.  
  
"Goodnight, Luna." Usagi said as she scooted under the warm comforter and soft sheets.  
  
"Goodnight.", Luna replied as she pawed the light switch off and returned to her place on the bed, which was not at the foot, but at the head of the bed now, still remembering the last time she got kicked out of the bed, not wanting to become airbourn again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna laid in the dark for a short moment and decided to give Usagi some time to think to herself and not be bothered by her questions for a while longer. Luna fell fast asleep as Usagi layed still with her head turned away from the cat, and a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On Princess Kakyu`s planet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Star Healer and the Princess enter the chambers. One of the walls remained standing, but the rest lay in ruins and dust on the ground. Princess Kakyu`s eyes searched the room as tears flooded through her eyes, blurring the image. In the center of her room laid her large bed with the pastel, orangy-red, silk sheets with a layer of gold lace overlaying the sheets, and pillow casings to match. It now has layers of dust and dirt on top of it, and one of the gold bed posts is lying on the chunks of her marbled floor.  
  
The princess slowly took a step forward, through the door framing to see bits and pieces of broken glass jutting out of the wall that remained standing to her left side. She looked at the other side of her chambers to see her dresser standing with an empty frame that used to hold a mirror in the center. As the princess stepped forward she heard the small cracking of a piece of glass. She stepped back and picked up a picture in a small, broken frame of gold ivy. Tears came flooding back as she realized who it was in the picture. She was in love long before Galaxia` s ambush. The picture shows him hugging her from behind, surprising her with a small bouquet of red flowers. She remembers how he died in battle trying to protect her. (It is written in the Stars manga series that she lost her love when he died from Galaxia` s attack.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Healer?"  
  
Sailor Star Healer turned around giving her princess full attention.  
  
"Tell me why the plan is to look at what has been destructed before we actually do something about it!?" the princess demanded in tears.  
  
Sailor Star Healer tried to keep from crying herself. "To see what may have been left standing Princess."  
  
Princess Kakyu turned towards Sailor Star Healer. "Princess, sometimes. even if the search is hard, sometimes a tiny glimmer of hope can be found when there is nothing but darkness. That glimmer is all that we need to begin again."  
  
The princess stopped crying and said nothing.  
  
Sailor Star Healer continued, "Just how Sailor Moon was the glimmer when Galaxia almost killed us all. It exists, and it WILL be found, Princess." Sailor Star Healer bowed with that and Princess Kakyu put her hand on Sailor Star Healer`s shoulder.  
  
"Healer."  
  
Sailor Star Healer looked up relieved to see the princess smiling.  
  
"You are right, Healer. The planet WILL be reborn, and about that glimmer.I believe we have already found it." Sailor Star Healer gave her a confused look.  
  
"It is, in your heart."  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"I believe that. that glimmer shines in everybody`s hearts. Especially yours. All you have to do is keep hoping. Thankyou. Thankyou, for reminding me.", said the princess, "I am not sure how we are going to rebuild our planet, but I am sure that we will find a way."  
  
Sailor Star Healer smiled and rose to her feet. "Let us continue to what is left of your chambers."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luna woke up in the middle of the night to hear a quiet sobbing coming from Usagi`s direction.  
  
"Usagi-chan."  
  
Luna got up and pawed Usagi`s shoulder. "Usagi-chan? Please talk to me Usagi."  
  
Usagi sat up as the cat cautiously climbed onto her lap. She clenched the sheets tightly in her fists and tears fell onto them.  
  
"Usagi. talk to me." demanded Luna, surprised.  
  
Usagi fell to her side and curled up clenching the sides of the top of her pajamas across her belly. "Why? Why does it hurt so much? Just the thought of him not being around anymore? Why.", Usagi managed to let out between sobs.  
  
Luna was scared because Usagi wasn`t really sobbing like a crybaby. she appeared to be in more of what seemed to be excruciating pain. Luna moved closer to her and noticed that her body was trembling and she was cold to the touch. It scared Luna because Usagi was actually trying to keep from crying but she just couldn't control what her body was doing. Luna thought to herself, scared,"Her skin is ice-cold! She better cover up, I don't want her to get sick! She looks like she is having a small seizure."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Oh, Luna. I`m sorry. Why does it have to be this way? I thought I was happy. No. I am happy. Right? I have Mamoru and we have each other. He is so kind hearted. I am destined to be with him and that is all that matters, right?!"  
  
"Usagi-chan. why are you being this way?"  
  
"I don't know, Luna! I don't know."  
  
She let out a few more sobs. "Why am I having mixed emotions!? I should be happy because I have Mamo-chan! I am so stupid! I have everything I ever wanted and even more, right!? I SHOULD BE HAPPY!"  
  
Luna sat there trying to just interpret half of the thoughts that were going through her head.  
  
"Is it possible to change your fate?", Usagi questioned.  
  
Luna had no answer for this, nor did she know why she was asking this. She wasn`t really sure what the problem was. Usagi wasn`t even sure herself. Usagi continued to ignore the whole world around her and cried for several hours until finally, she cried herself to sleep. Luna sat there watching her in pain and cried also because she felt helpless that she thought there was nothing she could do for her, she wished she had the answers.  
  
"Oh, Usagi. what is wrong? Don`t tell me that it`s that boy. I wonder the same thing. Can you change your own fate? Or is it all predetermined? If only I could answer this for you.", Luna thought to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back on Princess Kakyu` s planet. Sailor Star Fighter slowly walked through the ruins of what used to be the east wing of the palace. Tears streamed down her face as she stepped over the cracked marble floor and broken pieces of crystal that used to line the walls to the entrance of the east wing in thin layers. Then she slowly looked up.  
  
"After all this destruction, it is still standing!" Sailor Star Fighter ran over to the fountain and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
The clear water spurted from the center and gushed over crystals that grew in shards from the bottom of the pool. Around the living, slow-growing crystals in the pool there was a silver base with fancy designs stenciled in gold that went all the way around the base. The designs were of small three and four petaled flowers that were the planet`s most common flowers before its destruction and are the Princess Kakyu`s favorite flowers.  
  
"Amazing how everything around the fountain lays dead and lifeless, but it is the only thing left standing. It was spared and left untouched by all the destruction. It continues to live, even after neglect.", Sailor Star Fighter thought to herself.  
  
She walked to the edge of the fountain that managed to pull her out of her depression and away from the thoughts that crowded her mind only for a few moments. She stood listening to the water splash and gush over the living crystal and the memories, visions, and thoughts all came flooding back, as well as tears. She fell to her knees and rested her arms on the silver edge of the fountain. She sighed and stared down at her reflection on the silver base.  
  
"I feel so empty now.", she said to herself from underneath her breath.  
  
She then let out a quiet sob as she put her head down on her arms. "I live to serve and protect my princess. Princess Kakyu. She is the only hope left for my planet`s new beginning, with that beautiful Lilac and Olive scent. She is our only hope. Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer also live for this purpose and, this purpose only.",she thought to herself. "But is this what it is supposed to be like? My eternity is just this? Why does it have to be this way!? I am a Sailor Senshi. I do not need love, because I have Princess Kakyu. I was created for just this purpose: To protect and serve the Princess and not let love or any other emotion get in the way of that.", Sailor Star Fighter thought to herself and the tears multiplied.  
  
"What kind of fate is this!? I am sick of that kind of fate!", she mumbled out loud.  
  
"What would I give just to see her once more, even if it is from a distance? To smell her beautiful vanilla scent that lingers so in my memory. To see her standing a few feet away, even if I cannot touch her or speak to her. just to see her one last time. I miss her so much.Usagi." Sailor Star Fighter`s thoughts were just too much for her to handle. "She treated me the same way when I was in both forms, both Seiya and Sailor Star Fighter."  
  
She looked up and stared at the water gushing over the crystal shards in the fountain. She whispered from underneath her breath as another tear fell down her cheek, "Odango."  
  
  
  
In the remains of Princess Kakyu`s chambers. "Are you going to be all right Princess?", asked Sailor Star Healer. Tears streamed down the princess`s cheeks staining her almost perfect skin. "Of course I am.", she reassured as she managed to smile. Sailor Star Maker walked in on them. "The gardens have been destroyed, not a single thing left standing." The princess dried her tears and walked over to the senshi who just walked into the remains of her chambers. "Maker, Have you been to the west wing yet?" "No, Princess. I just came to check on you." Sailor Star Healer interrupted, "Things will turn out all right, I just know they will.". The princess managed to keep a smile,"I promise they will."  
  
A figure stood still in the door framing that was left standing as the entrance to the chambers where Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, and the Princess Kakyu were standing.  
  
"Then what you need is a small miracle!" 


	2. Monofate: Chapter 2: A New Dawn

Monofate: Chapter 2: A New Dawn.  
  
  
  
A figure stood still in the door framing that was left standing as the entrance to the chambers where Sailor Star Maker, Healer, and the Princess Kakyu were standing.  
  
"Then what you need is a small miracle!"  
  
Everyone turned around in surprise. "Who are you!?", shouted Sailor Star Maker as she jumped in front of the princess ready to fight. "Step into the light and show yourself!" demanded Sailor Star Healer.  
  
The figure slowly took the first step into the light. Her long hair just barely touched the floor, red at the ends fading into a golden blond at the roots. She took her second step into the light and looked up to show her face. "Galaxia!" Everyone was in shock to see her. Sailor Star Healer remained on her guard, "Be careful, she may be putting on an act!" Sailor Star Maker eased up a bit, "No, I am positive she is all right now. I believe we can trust her now." The princess walked up to Sailor Star Healer and put her hand on her shoulder. "Trust her. She is no longer evil because of the moon angel. Learn to trust a little." Sailor Star Healer let her guard down but because she is such a stubborn person, she still did not want to fully hand her trust over so easily. "Okay. But if she dare lays a finger on you she will pay, Princess." she managed to threat from between gritted teeth.  
  
Galaxia was clothed in a pale, pastel orange dress that faded into a crimson red at the bottom and stopped just right below the knee in sheer layers. "Perhaps I can help make up for the destruction that I caused." Princess Kakyu walked up to Galaxia with a very cautious Sailor Star Healer following close behind. Sailor Star Maker grabbed Healer and pulled her back. "Geez, give the princess some room won`t ya!? If she says we can trust Galaxia, we can trust her." Sailor Star Healer still didn't want to hand over her trust so easily. "I still don` t think she can be so easily trusted." Healer snarled under her breath. "Imagine after that huge Sailor War, that Tsukino girl defeated her and drove the evil from Galaxia`s body, and you still don` t trust her. Healer, you didn`t even trust the ice cream that the ice-cream man handed you when you were little because, you thought they actually killed moose and put it in there." Sailor Star Maker poked fun about the Chocolate Moose incident that happened when they were seven. "Shuddup!" Healer didn't like for anyone to even remind her of her embarrassing childhood moments, especially when she knew that she was the one that had half of the palace guard on this ice cream man claiming that his food was `unsafe to eat`. She felt dumb.  
  
Galaxia looked up at the princess in regretful tears; "I want to help. I am going to try to use the power of my own star seed to rejuvenate your planet using the memories that you have of the way that it used to be before its destruction occurred." "Galaxia. But what.I mean, is such a thing possible? Just like that, everything can come back?" "Not all the lives that were lost but, if you believe, it is and will be." replied Galaxia. Galaxia walked over to the two Sailor Stars and turned around to face the princess just in time for her not to notice the angry glare that came from Sailor Star Healer. "Princess Kakyu, if you believe, with a little help, the seemingly impossible will no longer be impossible.", Galaxia continued to explain, "That is why you are this planet's only hope. It all depends on you to believe it possible instead of remaining on your own uncertainty. The future and the name of this planet rests in your pure heart and if you just believe in it and trust yourself, it will become reality." The princess looked at her in confusion, "What are you saying, Galaxia?" "I am saying that if you stop being so doubtful of your abilities and will just trust them, the memories will take on life once more. That is your power, to make dreams into realities by merely willing them to come true." Princess Kakyu looked over to Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer. "Fighter. I fear that something is wrong with her. Should she help." Sailor Star Healer looked up at the princess and Galaxia. "No. We should not get Fighter to help us." Sailor Star Maker spoke angrily, "And why shouldn't we!?" "Because we have to focus our memories of what the planet was like BEFORE the destruction." This just confused the princess even more. "Excuse Healer, she is trying to say that Fighter would probably just cause a reenactment of the destruction because her memories are of that and she has been having a hard time trying to stop remembering them. I know that she can not even push those memories back for just a few minutes. . Trust her, Fighter is not in the position to help right now because of an emotional dilemma."  
  
Then Sailor Star Maker took Sailor Star Healer by the arm and dragged her to the corner that was left standing in the room.  
  
"Do not make the princess worry about her right now! Fighter is probably thinking of that Tsukino girl, and you know it. What would the princess say if she found out that Fighter fell in love, especially with someone who cannot or won't return her love? We are senshi-mo, we don't need love because we have to protect the princess, damn it!" whispered Sailor Star Maker in a very angry tone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just don't think about what I say when I am angry I guess." "That` s okay, just don't say anything that may further upset the princess. We do not need for her to worry about Fighter right now."  
  
The princess looked over at the two conversing behind her back with a confused and worried look upon her face. Sailor Star Healer coughed abruptly bringing attention to Maker that the princess looked concerned. "Make up something.we have to say something!" Sailor Star Healer muttered under her breath. Maker walked up to the princess, "Princess, perhaps it is best that we do not let Fighter help. Don't worry about it, I am more than certain that she will return to normal after the rebirth of the planet."  
  
The princess stepped towards Sailor Star Maker and looked up out of the shadows with a smile upon her face. "Things are finally looking up! It is almost daybreak, and I am more than certain that it will be a beautiful sight and it should bring Fighter out of her sickness and depression about the planet's destruction." Sailor Star Healer stepped forward and glanced at Maker then back to the princess. "A new dawn." Princess Kakyu sighed to herself.  
  
Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, and Princess Kakyu all joined hands around Galaxia. "Remember. Remember what the planet was like before the destruction. I know that there must be a very painful memory in the way, but you must suppress it! Remember the beauty and life that the planet once held and focus your energy on my crystal, I will do the rest. Believe, Princess Kakyu, will this to happen and it will!" Galaxia then clasped her hands around her star seed and held it high in the air. Everyone closed their eyes in concentration. "Let's do it!" Sailor Star Healer shouted in determination.  
  
They all focused their memories into the tiny crystallized structure, the star seed, which Galaxia clasped tightly in her hands. Wind began to blow on the planet. Sailor Star Fighter stopped crying and rose to her feet in confusion. "Wind? The atmosphere is taking shape?" Her eyes once drowned in tears with no speck of light in them widened and gleamed, "It's happening! Princess, the life is taking form! The planet is beginning to breathe again!"  
  
A gold glow formed around the group surrounding Galaxia. Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker focused their memories of the planet` s lush and tropical forests with the one kind of small red flower that carpeted most of the land. How the land seemed to surround the oceans instead of how on earth, the oceans seem to surround the land. The memories of the beautiful palace with the three wings that extended from a gold center that used to tower three giant stories, all with a marbled floor. Galaxia lifted off the ground and light resonated from her star seed bursting out between the fingers of her clasped hands in gentle golden rays. The light expanded and covered the whole planet, showering it with a gentle gold rain. The rain glittered as it shot down and sparked as it hit a surface. Fighter ran out of the palace and witnessed in amazement. The dark clouds disappeared and gave way to the rising sun. Dawn came with its light shining between the clouds in white rays and the gold rain continued to fall. Tears trickled down Sailor Star Fighter`s face, "It is a new dawn." Princess Kakyu gave all of her memories and channeled the memories of her two senshi-mo. They remembered mostly, and she willed it to happen. The Princess recalled almost every twist, turn, nook, and cranny of the palace she was born and raised in, that now belongs to her. The walls began to seemingly, fade in around them, and the gold rain made it solid as it hit it. The chunks of marble dragged together and smoothed. Everything was breathing again. The atmosphere, the oceans, the forests. Several animals came to be and several people were brought back, as if from a deep sleep. Lightning striked and the rain stopped. The golden rays projecting from Galaxia` s star seed mingled with the light of the rising sun and faded away, glittering as it did so. Galaxia fell to the ground, unconscious from loss of energy. The Princess opened her eyes and fell to her knees. "Princess!", Sailor Star Maker caught her. "Princess?", Sailor Star Healer came to her aid. "It worked." The princess instantly fell into a comfortable sleep. Sailor Star Maker shook the princess lightly and her eyes parted. Sailor Star Maker picked the princess up and headed towards her chambers with a very concerned Sailor Star Healer following close behind. Sailor Star Maker set the princess down on her bed and walked out, closing the door, leaving it partially cracked. Sailor Star Healer is leaned against the wall, very worried. "Is the Princess going to be alright? Is she unconscious?" Sailor Star Maker stopped Healer before she could ask a dozen more questions. "She just needs some sleep. A long rest should restore most of her energy."  
  
They go back to see Galaxia on the floor. "She` s unconscious.", said Sailor Star Maker as she kneeled down to check her.  
  
Sailor Star Healer picked up Galaxia and put her on a bed in one of the guestrooms near the entrance to the west wing.  
  
Meantime, on earth.  
  
Luna woke up to see Usagi looking out the window. She had showered and smelled like fresh vanilla. She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair had been fixed into its regular, odango-atama style. Luna looked at the clock and turned around in shock.  
  
"It` s five forty-five in the morning!" Usagi spun her head around when she heard her moon guardian shout at her. "I was just watching the sun rise. I didn` t mean to wake you up." "WAKE ME UP!? How could you wake me up? You have been too silent lately and it is scaring me!"  
  
Usagi got up and walked downstairs to fix breakfast. Her mother hasn`t even woke up yet. Luna was following her trying to get Usagi to say something, anything. Usagi fixed some toast and grabbed an apple to eat, and sat down at the table in the dining room. Luna sat on her haunches at Usagi` s feet waiting for her to acknowledge her existence. Luna thought to herself, "Something is obviously, very wrong if she isn` t stuffing her face at a mealtime! She is eating too small an amount!" "Usagi-chan?", the black cat questioned outloud. Usagi had just finished eating and looked down at Luna. "I am going to get dressed now." "Usagi-chan!?" Usagi walked slowly upstairs, the little black cat continued to follow. "Usagi-chan, are you ignoring me? Do you want to go to the arcade today? I heard that they have added a new level to the Sailor V game." Luna turned the corner continuing on with her one-sided conversation. "Usagi-chan. Are you ignoring me? Usagi-chan?" She followed Usagi into her room. "Usagi-chan?.Usagi-chan?" Usagi got out some clothes and began to get dressed. Luna turned around with her eyes shut. "Usagi-chan? Perhaps you would like to go to the bakery to eat for lunch. Or maybe even. Usagi-chan?" Usagi walked out of her room wearing a pair of blue Jean shorts and a pale blue, form-fitting T-shirt with a logo across it. "Usagi-chan?. Usagi-chan?." Luna continued to follow Usagi having a one-sided conversation with her as the scenery changed each time. "Usagi-chan!? Are you even listening to me?" Usagi stopped in her tracks. "I really don` t feel like talking right now." There was a long, awkward pause of silence.  
  
"Oh, I understand." said Luna as she was about to leave her. "Oh, Luna. I`m sorry." "Quite alright. Just try to cheer up a little today. You have everyone worried about you.", said Luna as she turned to go outside the window from the kitchen. "Luna." "I am going to go visit Artimus for a while at Minako-chan` s house." "You are really happy when you are with him, aren` t you?" Luna pauses, "Yes I am.", she blushes. "Luna, would you mind if I asked you something?" "No, not at all." "Promise you will not be angry with me if I ask it?" Luna turns around to talk. "I promise." She was just happy to have Usagi talking again. "Why? Why do you love Artimus? Is it because you know that you have Diana as your daughter in the future?" Luna never really thought about it until now, but that was only part of it. There were many other reasons. "I love him because we were really close before and he truly cares for me. Diana or no Diana, I love him, and he returns that feeling." Usagi decided not to question any further. Her head dropped, and she stared emotionlessly at the ground. "I hope you have a nice time, Luna." Luna looked at the sad Usagi for a moment. She decided not to question and give her some time alone to think. "Thankyou, Usagi-chan. See you later." "Bye." Luna hopped out the window and darted down the driveway of the Tsukino residence.  
  
Usagi went back into her room and stared out the window and thought for a while. "I just don't understand. I felt fine that afternoon when the Starlights left, and I felt the same way for Mamo-chan when I kissed him that night. He said that he would love me forever. But all I can think about now is Seiya. Why? It probably isn't normal to even miss one person this much, is it? I do not believe I missed Mamo-chan this much. It is tearing up my heart. The feeling is indescribable. What am I thinking! I can't be in love with Seiya because I am destined to be with Mamo-chan! Even if I did love Seiya, which I am afraid I do, I couldn't be with him in the end because. What would happen to my future? Mamoru? Our future daughter, Chibi-Usa? Not even to forget. Crystal Tokyo? What would Ami-chan or Rei-chan say if they found out? That is my fate. to be with Mamo-chan. or is it?" These thoughts continued to run through Usagi` s mind over and over again. It was torture.  
  
Meanwhile at Minako` s house.(In case you are wondering, both Makato and Minako are sixteen years old. ^-^ . O_o )  
  
Luna pawed the doorbell to the Aino residence. "Coming!" shouted Minako from the kitchen. "Oh no you don't. You have to continue to stir the batter, Minako-san!" shouted Makato as she reached for the green container to get some detergent out for the dishwashing machine. "Hmm, I see you're out of dishwashing detergent." Too late, Minako was already running towards the door. "Just a minute! I'm coming!" Minako dusted some flour off of her apron making a mess in the process, which Makato will discover later. She opened the door and looked around expecting a cute delivery guy or the postman. no one. Luna coughed. "Ahem!" Minako looked down to see a familiar black cat sitting on the ground in front of her. "Oh, I am so sorry Luna. I didn't notice that you were here." "Yeah, well neither does Usagi." There was a long, awkward pause of silence.  
  
"Would you mind hurrying it up! You are the one who wanted to learn how to make cookies and Black Forest cake!" shouted an impatient Makato from the kitchen. A sweat drop formed on Minako` s head. "Come in, Luna." giggled Minako, nervously. "Thankyou. May I see." Minako cut Luna off short. "Here to see Artimus again, huh?" she smirked. Luna twitched nervously, "Yes." "I knew it! When are you two going to get married!?" Luna said nothing about Minako` s abrupt question and backed away in fear. Minako noticed that Luna was blushing. Minako got all teary and googly-eyed. "My gosh! You already did it?!" Her emotion quickly switched over to anger, "And you didn`t tell me!?" Minako was about to pound Luna when an arm came out of nowhere and dragged her towards the kitchen. Luna looked at her, twitching, "You jump to conclusions too quickly."  
  
"Enough. Now get back to stirring that batter!" ordered Makato. "Yes, ma'am. But." Makato looked at Minako in confusion. "It` s all hard and sticky, I can't seem to stir it!" Makato took the spoon from her. "That is why you were supposed to add the sugar in gradually." "Umm, Makato-chan?" "Yes Minako?" "What does 'gradually' mean?" Makato took the whole bowl away from Minako. "Maybe we should have started with something else." her eyebrow twitches, "It means to add a little at a time." "Oh. whoops." Makato takes the mixture to the garbage. "Minako? Exactly how much sugar did you add?" "Oh, I added two cups granulated sugar, then waited a while before I added one more cup granulated sugar." A sweatdrop forms as Makato dumped the mixture into the garbage, she didn`t want to ask why. "The two cups were for the cookies. You did put sugar in the cookie mixture, right?" "Of course I did! I just got confused and put all of the sugar that was setting out into the cake mixture because you had the ingredients setting out for the cake only." Minako felt dumb. "Then I started taking out and measuring the ingredients for the cookies. Honestly, don't you listen?" Makato interrupted. Luna sat there, as usual, being ignored for the day. "Well, no need to worry about the cookies! I took out and measured two cups of sugar like the recipe said!", said the cheerful Minako. Makato takes a finger and taste-tests the cookie mixture. Her face turns blue. "Did you use what was in the green container or the blue?" Minako gets another sweatdrop, "The green." "You put dishwashing detergent in the cookie recipe!", Makato held a fist high in the air. Minako backed up in fear. Makato relaxed and sat down in one of the bar stools in the kitchen. "Two hours of trying to teach Minako how to bake is as successful as trying to teach a cat how to bark." "I resent that comment." said Luna as she was brought out of her silent confusion.  
  
Minako began to cry. "I can't bake anything!" she sobbed, "How am I supposed to cook for a husband if I ever get married!? What are my parents going to say when I am out on my own and can't even make any food for myself!?" Makato put a hand on Minako` s shoulder. "There, there. It'll be alright." She handed Minako some frozen cookie dough. "Yay!" Minako grabbed the cookie dough and began to put little rolled up balls onto a cookie sheet. "I am sorry Luna, I didn't notice that you were here." said Makato as she passed by a very cheerful Minako. "Funny, no one has really seemed to notice my existence on this planet today!" There was another long, awkward pause of silence.  
  
Minako put the cookies in the oven and set the timer. "Luna.I'm sorry. I forgot you were here." "Do you know how insensitive you sound?" Makato and Minako stood there in another awkward pause of silence.  
  
Minako`s nervous giggle broke the silence. "It is pretty early, and Makato did spend the night. Would you like to stop by the Hisakawa Shrine to visit Rei later before you go home, Makato?" "Sure." "I guess Artimus and I will go to." said Luna. "Okay, great!" said Minako, "The cookies should be done in about ten minutes! We can go get ready, have a sweet breakfast, and be on our way!" "Umm, Minako-chan?" "Luna?" "Where is Artimus?" asked a blushing Luna. "Upstairs, asleep." Luna smirks. She couldn't wait to scare poor Artimus awake. "He deserves it! Sleeping in the same bedroom with Minako-chan!" she thought to herself as she headed upstairs. Luna gets a little jealous sometimes. It is normal.  
  
She nudges the door open with her head and walks in to see a white cat with the same crescent moon marking on his forehead as her, sleeping at the foot of Minako`s bed. She sits down next to the sleeping Artimus and digs her claws into his tail. "YOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Artimus went flying to the other end of the room as Luna quickly ran out the door and slammed it shut with her hind legs. The 'Minako' sign on the outside of the door swung back and forth making an annoying scraping sound that kept Artimus up at night, usually, when Minako would go to get a snack. As if Luna`s claws didn't do the trick. Artimus looked around the empty room. "I wonder if Luna is really here.", Artimus has the annoying habit of thinking out loud.  
  
Minako came downstairs from the bathroom, cleaned up and ready to go. Makato walked into the living room to see a huge spot of flour on the floor. Minako`s parents were out for the weekend. Both at work. Makato sneered at Minako as she walked through the dining area of the kitchen. "Aino, Minako-san, now I have to vacuum this mess up!", she shouts as she heads towards the closet to get the small hand-held vacuum cleaner.  
  
The buzzer went off. "Ah!, the cookies are ready! And I am saved by the bell!" She sticks her tongue out at Makato as she heads back into the kitchen.  
  
Luna entered the room and sat on her haunches near the stove waiting for what Minako calls 'breakfast'. A groggy Artimus comes into the kitchen to see Luna there. "Good morning Luna, thanks for waking me up.", he said sarcastically. Minako just set the cookie sheet on top of the stove and she 'misunderstood' what Artimus said to Luna. "Aw, how sweet!", she smirked and poked at Luna, "I`ll bet you gave your lover a sweet lil` kiss and." "Well, I wouldn't call these marks on my tail a kiss, or a love-mark, if that is what you refer it to!", Artimus interrupted pointing at his tail in the process. "I am going to go sharpen my claws now.", said Luna. "What!?", Artimus had severe thoughts of pain for a moment. "Oh, very funny Luna!" "Serves you right!" "Huh? What do ya mean by that!?"  
  
Minako butted in dragging Artimus off to explain why Luna was a little upset.  
  
A few minutes later Makato walked in and put the cookies that Minako would have left to cool and stick to the cookie sheet if it weren't for her, on a cooling rack. Minako entered the room holding a sobbing white cat by the scruff of his neck She set him down, next to Luna and stood next to the refrigerator and watched the scene.  
  
Artimus crawled over to Luna`s feet and begged her to excuse him. "Oh, Luna. I am so sorry for sharing the same room as Minako. Please forgive me!" Luna rolled her eyes. "Artimus, you know that I do not get that jealous! Calm down. I always scare you awake in some way. Remember?" Artimus stopped sobbing and looked up at Luna. "SNIFF. oh, right." Minako and Makato looked at each other. "He needs help.", said Makato. "Nah, he just woke up, that is why he is having mood swings.", said Minako. "Sure, whatever.", said Makato as she handed Luna and Artimus each a separate cookie. Minako went to the fridge and got out a slice of cold pizza, half a glass of soft drink she didn't finish last night, and two slabs of imitation crab meat. She sat these items on the table and grabbed five cookies from the cooling rack. Minako looked around at her food one last time. "I declare this the Usagi- special balanced breakfast!" Luna and Artimus laughed at the statement and Makato grimaced at the meal.  
  
"I am sure Usagi-chan would feel honored by having this wonderful meal named after her.", Luna said and she frowned as she remembered how depressed Usagi has been lately.  
  
The mood in the room quickly crossed over to something more depressing. Minako, of course, was the only seemingly cheerful one in the group at that time. She finished eating her 'breakfast' after everyone had finished eating their 'sweet breakfast'. "Alright everyone! Ready to go to Rei`s?", she sang as she bounced towards the door. She turned around, and it hit her. "Ooo, negative energy is filling the room." "Oh no, What is Minako thinking?", thought Makato to herself. Minako started chanting and dancing around the kitchen. She finished and looked around to see a bunch of blank stares. There was a long, awkward pause of silence. "Minako acts weird, but she has never acted this weird before. She only acts this weird if something is wrong with her. That is just the way she has always been.", Makato thought to herself again.  
  
Makato coughed, breaking the silence. "Well, are we ready to go now?" Artimus and Luna jumped into Minako`s orange knapsack. "Yay!, Lets go!", shouted Minako. They walked out and slammed the door behind them. 


End file.
